


An explosive relationship

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: All the best ones are,





	An explosive relationship

Our story begins in The Great Hall, best friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan are discussing Seamus's epic potion fails.

Dean chuckled. "I remember that time you managed to blow up your cauldron just as Snape was walking past!"

Seamus smiled. "Poor Snapey never saw it coming, he still looks slightly yellow to this day."

Dean said, "You need to work on your potion skills, my friend."

Seamus winced. "I know, but no matter how hard I try; it always blows up. Not just my potions, everything."

Dean smirked. "Our relationship hasn't blown up."

Seamus frowned. "Not yet, but Dean; it will."

Dean pulled him into a hug and promised, "We'll never blow up not while I'm around to put the flames out."

Seamus grinned. "I love you too, you crazy fool."


End file.
